Legacy
by IceKingPersonified
Summary: What if Charles had been left alone at the beach with no one but Moira? What if there was another group of young mutants out there looking for a place to go and feel safe? could Xavier be that man and provide for them or will they find solace with Magneto


_**Legacy**_

I have not given up on my other story! I'm still in the process of finishing up the latest chapter but I watched X-Men First Class like 10 times in the past week and I decided to continue where the movie left off with a few added twist and combined it with my favorite show! So I present to you the latest project of my overactive imagination!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but a fabulous wardrobe of course!

(XMENFIRSTCLASSANDGLEE)

Chapter One: Starting Over

Alone.

He felt utterly alone and abandoned. Charles had always been told he was the definition of an optimist. He had always looked at life and seen the good in it rather than focus and tread upon the negative. He guessed it came from being telepathic; when everyone around you always focuses on the bad things in life wouldn't it make sense for him to develop a personality that searched for the opposite. He had hoped that Erik would see that murdering Shaw would bring him no peace but he had felt and lived through the equivalent of having his brain sliced through to know that Erik truly felt justified in his actions. He had hoped that the humans would see that they had averted a crisis and welcomed them with open arms but instead of rejoicing in their triumph of averting a nuclear war with them they turned their guns and fired upon them. He had hoped that the goodness that he saw in Erik would show up and drown out all of the hatred and contempt he had for humans for being vastly inferior but instead the man had turned the missiles back on them. Things quickly began to fall apart from that part on until it culminated in him getting shot in the back laying down in the sand.

The truly heartbreaking part about the whole situation began when Erik began to make his speech. He showed off all the charisma that Charles knew would make him a great leader, a man many would look up to, a man many mutants would see as a savior. Erik had appeared just like that to everyone on that island, a savior a man who was reasonable. The humans firing on them had been the final straw for his, Erik's now, children. They had believed in Xavier's dream but today had broken that faith and when Erik had asked who would join him everyone, every last one of them had whispered apologies without looking him in the eye as they all stood on the opposite side next to Erik. It was heartbreaking to see and even worse to hear their thoughts about how they perceived his dreams, his goal, his purpose. They were jaded adults now who could no longer put their faith in Charles goal and that hurt him far deeper than anything. He new now that when he made it back home he would be alone. There would be no Alex teasing Sean and Hank, no Raven to constantly annoy and dote on him, no Erik to have intellectual conversations and chess matches with. Standing before him now was Magneto, Havok, Beast, Banshee, and Mystique. He had lost Angel quite some time ago and the other two had always been with Shaw. He knew now that despite all his efforts at being optimistic he couldn't seem to bring it forth again. He couldn't find it in himself to be happy for them to choose their own paths, because they had all abandoned him.

They all stood in front of him united in their mind frame about how things would go. It broke his heart and tore at his soul to see people he had grown to love and let into his life, shared his dream with so casually dismiss his dreams. He wanted to get up and scream at them to try harder, to not let one incident make them abandon the cause; make them give up on peace, on a world where they could live together. There were other emotions though that he was starting to feel as well. Resentment, for the way that they all were just abandoning him knowing that he was in pain, knowing that Erik had done this to him but yet they were standing by his side and looking down at Charles as if he had done this. Anger at the fact that the world leaders had decided to open fire on them even after saving them and anger at those standing in front of him for just giving up after the first battle. Fury at the fact that he could not find one thought about his health lingering in any of their minds. They had just accepted it for it was and was ready to move on. He raised his eyes and met Erik's stare head on.

"Please Charles don't let them separate us. Don't let them take away the only family you have. Come with us Charles, join us Charles, please?" Erik asked while holding out his hand. Charles felt the anger flare up, so potent he swore he could taste it at the back of his tongue. He shook his head and literally felt the disappointment from those across from him as Erik retracted his hand and nodded to Azazel and they all disappeared in a flash of burning crimson and smoke. Charles could no longer hold all the grief, anger, pain, and anguish at the thought of his friends and family just abandoning him and blacked out into oblivion his last conscious thoughts dreading that as long as he had been lying there he had not been able to feel his legs.

(XMENFIRSTCLASSANDGLEE)

The first thing that Charles noted when he woke up was the pain he could feel tingling up and down his legs. He never thought he would be so grateful to feel pain in his legs. All that mean was that he had feeling in his legs and that he wasn't paralyzed! Charles thought about how hard a paralysis would have hit him, so soon after losing the only family he had left in the world. He glanced around and noticed that he was I a hospital, couldn't mistake the white walls and sterile smell for anything else in the world. He wondered briefly how had he and Moira gotten off that god forsaken island and without him in cuffs or chains. He was sitting there for about ten minutes before the door opened and Moira walked in with a doctor behind her. Moira was dressed casually in jeans and t-shirt, the most dressed down he had ever seen the usual straight-laced and rigid woman. The doctor on the other hand was busying himself checking things and charts around the room before he came next to the bed. Charles looked up and got a better look at the man that had probably saved his mobility. The doctor was a young looking man probably about late thirties with a shocking full head of blonde hair with a few streaks of white. He was gargantuan tall about 6'8 with a solid muscular build a very handsome older gentleman with a strong jaw line and high cheekbones and kind hazel eyes.

"Professor Charles Xavier, it's nice to see you have finally woke up! I've been anxiously monitoring your progress since Little M brought you here to my private research and medical facility. I must say you were very lucky she convinced the pilot to bring you here I doubt anyone one else would have been able to repair the damage that was done to your spinal column, but alas I cannot take all the credit you have an extraordinary will my good man! I have done some more scans on your spine." He said while walking over to the light board and placing the x-ray pictures of his spine on it. Charles knew medical procedures and simply looking at what was his spine and what the man had done was remarkably fascinating. He paid rapt attention as the older man began to rattle off about his research and how it helped to save Charles.

Apparently Dr. MacTaggert (Moira's Uncle) was not only one of the world's top surgeons but was also a major head of a research company that focused on spinal and brain damages. Charles had never been more grateful for not only knowing Moira and befriending her but for also the decision to stay at the beach and still believe in his dream. Ever since, even in his subconscious as he slept, we was plagued with memories and nightmares of that day, of accusatory voices that held nothing but scorn, malice, and disdain for his decision. Now for the first time since he felt a small ray of sunshine break through the ever present dark cloud that day had thrown him under. He smiled and took Moira's hand in his own. Out of all the people he had let in his life and shared so much with it turns out that a human, was the only one to not turn their back on him. So what exactly did that say about Erik, no _Magneto_ and his mutant superiority?

"Well now that I've sufficiently bored you to death with my research and have shown you around the island facility I'd like to start to discuss your therapy with you. It was a very small window of opportunity that I reacted upon that saved your legs but the anti-bodies need more time to bond and link with your spinal cord before you are able to fully walk again. The first thing is that for the next two months you will be restricted to a wheel chair. This is fairly new science we have embarked upon young man and I would not see my hard work and your strong spirit break down because you were trying to hard to push yourself before your body is ready. Moira has told me a few things but I would rather get your opinion. I know as a doctor that all patients heal better in a place of comfort, would you like to go back home?" the older man asked his Scottish brogue tilting heavily in his speech.

Charles froze up at the mention of home. He would not lie not even to himself about how he felt about going home just now. Home to a place that was once filled with people, laughter, and joy. A place he had been able to walk into an instantly relax, his home was only a home when there was someone there to be with you. Charles realized with stunning clarity that he truly had no one left in this world save for the wonderful woman who had probably defied her country to get him somewhere safe, to someone who would give him hope, Moira was all the family he had left and he knew he was clinging to her like a life-line. He could not go back to the large _**empty**_ mansion and pretend that he was ok, he couldn't not with all the reminders of a happier time mocking him, even into his dreams. Charles had been inside of many minds before but had always been to ask for permission. This time though he had to be sure of something, he casually leaned on the right armrest of the wheelchair Moira was pushing him in and put his fingers to his temple and delved into the man's mind.

Charles gasped as he delved deeper and deeper into what he knew was one of the most selfless and pure minds around. The man was truly a saint and Charles knew that without a doubt he and Moira were related. Looking into his mind was just like looking into Moira's it was like diving into a cool refreshing clean lake and coming up to feel the light rays of sunshine, a gentle caress of the wind, the slight scent of flowers, it was refreshing and more importantly it was _**pure**_. He made his decision right then and there, what was the purpose of him going home to nothing when he could stay here with two people with minds and thoughts so self-less and pure.

"Sir as I am quite positive that I would much rather remain here in your and Moira's company as long as I may. I haven't been in a lab and in sometime and I'm just itching to get back into a lab and do some experiment myself." He said enthusiastically. As the older man chuckled and began to walk off down the hall Moira began to push the chair and roll alongside her Uncle. Charles just sat there with a smile on his face. This may not have been the outcome he was searching for, the people he had thought he would be around but he wouldn't change it for anything right now. Charles knew that for right now he was in a depressing state of mind but maybe being around these two for a few months will help him heal his shattered trust, broken heart, and shredded bonds.

(XMENFIRSTCLASSANDGLEE)

_**6 Months Later**_

Charles had settled into life at Muir Island wonderfully. At first it had been the thought being in the lab had reminded him of Hank, testing experiments outside had brought up memories of Eric and Sean with their respective instances with the satellite dish, and being down in the bunker reminded him so much of Alex it physically hurt. The first couple of months Charles would growl frequently at things he couldn't do but was too proud to ask for help. He would be reminded of things he had done with those he had once called family and sink deeper into the darkness of depression. But soon his the steady minds and steady cheer that was the MacTaggert's started to help him see outside of that depression. They had helped him not only to heal his legs and be able to walk again but also to be able overcome his grief and mental anguish turning his dark and stormy mind into a refreshing Spring clearing once again and for that he was eternally grateful.

During his 6 month stay on Muir Island he had gotten several reports of activity that was going on outside of the island. Apparently _Magneto _and his followers _The Brotherhood of Mutants_ had wasted no time in staging a few acts and dealing a few blows against the American government. It was all done in secret for right now, mainly because Magneto knew that he could not take on the world with those few. Moira had stuck with the CIA for as long as possible before quitting and coming back to Muir Island for her true calling. Charles noted that her uncle, himself, and her made a pretty good team. He smiled in light of his thoughts and began to run a checklist of the experiments that he were still waiting to collect some data when something slammed into him with the force of a full engine freight train.

_***PLEASE HELP US! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE?***_

Charles had almost dropped the vial he had just picked up in shock. He had just received a telepathic message, the truly first telepathic message that he hadn't initiated. Apparently someone had been seeking him out specifically. Charles wondered though, how was able to receive such a message Muir Island was in the middle of nowhere. Tentatively he touched back, finding that the presence had not moved out of his mind in the slightest.

_***Ok calm down, relax your mind. Now tell me who are you, how did you find me, how are you contacting me, and what seems to be the problem?* **_Charles thought back towards the very mysterious presence, keeping his senses alert for any foul play.

_***My name….is Kurt Hummel and I'm a telepath like you are! I felt you in my mind a long long time ago but it felt like you were being amplified somewhat. I am contacting you through the psychic link that you formed with me when you touched my mind and a mix of technology that my friend Artie put together in order for me to reach you! The problem is my powers! They seem to be growing and I don't know what to do! Not only that but I can hear whisperings in the town people's heads, they know me and my friends are mutants they plan on rounding us up and killing us! Please help us! PLEASE? I don't know how much longer I can keep pushing their thoughts back, please can you help us?* **_

_***Yes Kurt please try to hold on! I will get to you as soon as possible! Send your address so that I will know where to look for you. I won't let you down I promise!* **_Charles thought desperately to the boy. He swore he felt a nod of acceptance through their link as the boy seemingly withdrew from him. Charles could hardly believe what just happened but he knew it had really happened. Maybe this was Fate's way of giving him a second chance he had to hurry and find the MacTaggert's and get them to those kids as soon as possible. Something told him that those kids were going to be very important to the future. He scrambled out of the lab yelling figuratively and mentally for the two family members.

(XMENFIRSTCLASSANDGLEE)

Kurt took the helmet looking contraption off his head and hurriedly fixed his usually flawless hair and put it back in place. He knew that it was a long shot reaching out to Charles Xavier but it was one that he had to try. The man had been the only telepath he knew and the only mutant who seemed to be able to get them out of this mess. He looked around his basement bedroom at his friends and somewhat friends that had gathered down there in his bid to contact their only bid for freedom with their lives intact. He looked first at his friend Artie who was sitting in his wheelchair looking over the helmet that Kurt had just taken off his head, making sure nothing was wrong with it in case they needed it again at a quick notice. Artie was his only real friend down in the basement the others not so much.

_***Could I really call them friends? Noah has been nothing but a belligerent Neanderthal bully, Santana is nothing short of a hot-headed bitch, and Mike is the ever present mute that seemed to blend into the background. Of all the people in this town to have mutations I couldn't luck out better than this ugh!***_

"Well what did this 'mystery guy' say fairy?" Puck all but growled out at Kurt who merely raised an eyebrow at him and looked down as if he was staring at nothing more than an insignificant little insect that begged to be squished beneath his designer shoes.

"Watch your mouth **Puckerman**!" Kurt spat out the name like it was burning acid in his mouth. "Don't forget I can get in that petty little head of yours and reduce that pea sized lump you call a brain into mere mush that would slowly leak through your ears before you could deem to raise a hand against me." He said casually as if he was discussing the weather and inspecting his nails. Puck recoiled quickly, knowing that Kurt had stopped pretending to be the weak little boy that he had thrown into the dumpsters. Puck was just frustrated he realized that without Kurt he was up shit's creek. Kurt let out a loud sigh.

"I'm sorry Noah, it's just we're all depending on this man to come and help us get out of here. There is only so much pushing and prodding I can do to these people's minds and with our powers getting out of control it's starting to get more dangerous every time. We are all under an extreme amount of stress right now." He said as he flopped down on the floor next to his best friend. Artie's nimbly and deft fingers immediately sank into his hair and massaged his scalp. Kurt could feel the stress leaving him as those magic fingers that could create so much eased the tension out of him. They were stuck here until Xavier would be able to come and get them. He had run out of things to do and they all looked to him for answers. He had downplayed and fiddled with people's memory when Puck had tackled a guy on the field and sent him through the goal post during practice, or when all the Bunsen burners flames had gotten out of hand when Santana had yelled at her lab partner, and when all the water in the water fountains blasted into a kid who had scared the crap out of Mike. For the longest Kurt was sure him and Artie were the only two 'different' people in the town, and by special he meant more than the wheelchair kid and the gay boy.

Kurt's telepathy had started when his mother died. He thought he had been going crazy as thoughts kept randomly ran through his heads before they began to mesh together in a cacophony that had him clutching his head. He had passed out while leaving the cemetery. It was hard for him to be around his father because his thoughts were very depressing and for an eight year old thoughts of death, flashing images of suicide and sadness was too much for him as he ran up the stairs and opened his mother's dresser. Just as the smell of his mother got to him the calming feelings that he always felt around his mother began to calm his mind. It was those feelings that helped him control his telepathy and build shields around his mind. He had taught himself fine tuned control over the years and kept his growing powers in check. This did not stop him from seeing how far he could extend his power or what he could do actually. His bullies would never know how they ended up in some of the predicaments that they did. The only time his powers had failed him was when he tried to get inside of Artie's mind. Needless to say it had taught him a lesson and given him the best friend he could have ever asked for.

Kurt was ready to leave not only because of the impending thoughts of death at the hands of those who perceived him and those around him as weird freaks that would try to hurt them and endanger their town, but also because he was the only gay kid in this town and that was another focus of grief for him. The only thing he wandered about was leaving his father behind. Kurt had always been honest with his father and his father had accepted him abilities, orientation, fashion choices and all. He wondered if his father would be willing to leave with him. As the others began to speak his thoughts turned and he began to speak with him, hoping that Xavier would hurry.

(XMENFIRSTCLASSANDGLEE)

Xavier had not wasted any time in finding the two MacTaggert's and letting them know what had just happened to him and the coordinates of where the children were. His mind raced with possibilities, not only of his dream finally coming true but of these children and their abilities. This was another chance for him to be able to teach them, nurture them, and give them a life away from depression but teaching them to use their powers for more than destruction or to get their way, to teach them about peace and not war. He also had to be realistic and teach them to forgive but to be cautious because he had seen where his faultless optimism and faith had gotten him and he wanted to spare the children that much at least. He would teach them that not everybody would be grateful and that those you save could very well turn on you, but it was up to them to be the bigger person but never at the cost of their own life or their 'families' life. Xavier loved living with the MacTaggert's the inner scientist inside of him leapt for joy at every research opportunity, every experiment, every slight achievement, but it wasn't the same as living in a house filled with those like him. A mansion filled with the laughter and joy of those who had found kin with one another and did not judge, a house of full acceptance and similarity. It had took such a large piece out of him when not one of them had stayed behind and had left him there on that beach in pain.

"Charles, we're about to take off so strap in tight. Uncle, doesn't know the meaning of easing into a flight he just shoots out!" Moira said as she strapped herself in and turned around in the swivel charily to look at him. Charles merely nodded before doing as she said and strapped himself in tightly. Moira's thoughts were running a mile a minute as her uncle began to flip a multitude of switches and dials prepping for take off.

_***Oh my this is exciting! I was hoping that he would get back to his old self! He's been so depressed lately despite all the work he's doing, I know this is his true calling, finding and helping others like him!* **_

Charles could barely hold back the slight prickling in his eyes as Moira's thought process continued on this way as she turned to help assist her uncle. It seemed like even to those who weren't telepathic he had been easy to read. It just went to show how deeply Moira and her uncle had gotten to him to be able to tell so much about him and be happy that he was getting to do it. He knew that these two people were among some of the brightest souls I humanity who truly saw nothing wrong with him and those like him. It was a shame that others couldn't be like them or other mutants wouldn't really get to know that about humanity in general. Suddenly the plane gave a lurch and before Charles could process it they were off at a break neck speed and flying off high into the clouds. Moments after they had leveled out Charles finally felt his insides settle back into place, looked up to the senior MacTaggert's face and saw the man grinning at him cheekily.

"That was not in any way funny at all sir! I felt like my insides had been left on the ground as we jetted off! You sir find fun in the most insane things I swear!" Charles huffed out in mock disgust. The older man merely barked out a laugh before grinning wider as the jet soared through the clouds. Charles couldn't help but smile along with Moira as they watched the older gentleman steer with ease and unbridled joy on his face. It was clear to see that the man derived great joy from flying through the air at inhuman speeds.

"So Charles how many kids are we picking up?" Moira asked without turning around keeping her eyes on various instruments on the console in front of her. Charles couldn't help but frown when he thought about it. He hadn't asked that question because of the urgency of the young man's 'voice'. It seemed the boy was afraid that his abilities would no longer be able to hold back the people around the town. Charles himself knew that unless the boy had learned how to permanently erase those memories the only thing he had done was push them into the subconscious part of the brain where the thoughts would stay until a trigger, and then the memories would come rushing back.

"From what I know so far only two. I didn't think to ask when I was contacted but he did mention himself and his friend Artie. The other boy might not even be a mutant just incredibly gifted in building things so far definite sure one but the young man, Kurt, had said 'us' specifically." He replied as the young woman nodded once before speaking again.

"How do we know that Erik, _**Magneto**_ won't be there? He did break out Emma and he has Hank as well. Hank built Cerebra and Emma is a telepath like you, wouldn't she be able to sense the call the boy sent out as well? Could they be going there as well?" she asked as Charles thoughts took a dive. She had a very good point in seeing as how with _**Beast**_ and Ms. Frost he would be able to find mutant like they had been doing before.

"Honestly it is a very good possibility that they might. The young telepath who contacted me is very good and obvious has experience with his power. He said he traced back a mental path that connected us together from when I touched his mind, but like he has confided in me his power is growing at an exponential rate and it is possible that his psychic presence might have spilled over and Ms. Frost could have caught on to it. I just pray we get there first. We cannot handle them in a fight and if Erik comes then it would be all to easy for him to bend this plane." He responded honestly as she nodded grimly before focusing back on the console in front of her. Charles sighed and began to meditate and pray that this would all go over smoothly.

(XMENFIRSTCLASSANDGLEE)

"Magneto, I have picked up a strong surge of psychic energy emanating from a small town in Ohio. I have an exact location for you." The cool cultured voice of Emma Frost rang out in the large room. The man in question walked up to Hank who was reading and translating the date Mystique at his side.

"Good job Emma, it seems that all that time you two spent going over the plans for Cerebro paid off. Now I want Emma, Angel, Azazel, and Banshee to go and collect them." He said preparing to walk away before Emma gave a slight sound of dissatisfaction.

"It seems as if the psychic surge had a very particular destination." She said a cold smile lighting her flawless face. Magneto was always wary of that look for it never meant any good for him.

"And?" he replied, eyes narrowed as her smirk grew.

"Charles Xavier is on his way there, and will be upon them within the next few minutes." She spoke while removing the helmet that rested upon her head. As soon as she took it off she sank to the floor with fatigue. It seemed that only a few minutes on that machine drained her immensely, it stood a testament to how powerful Charles Xavier was to do it for hours on end.

"Well in that case I propose that Emma and her sister go as well. Charles will no doubt try to get them to believe in his dream of peace, but we cannot allow for them to escape reality and see that his way will never benefit them. Go leave now!" he said before striding away swiftly his actions belying the calm in his voice. Emma smirked to herself until she felt the gentle pressure of her sister against her mind and her heels clicking on the shiny granite floor.

"So dear sister where are we off to?" a cultured voice a little lower in range but almost matching Emma's intoned from her side. Emma smiled as she turned to her sister who she knew was more than ready to get out of the stuff little hideout.

"To Lima Ohio Quinn, more children to acquire I suppose. We are going to keep Charles busy while the others get to the children."

"Oh, the really powerful telepath you kept talking about? Oh how very interesting dear sister. Well let's not keep them waiting shall we?" Quinn said as she walked out of the room. Emma smirked to herself while following behind, closing the door to the lab on her way out.

_***Interesting indeed***_

(XMENFIRSTCLASSANDGLEE)

Let me know what you guys think about it. Constructive criticism is always welcome but flames will be used to roast my wieners! Also suggestions and things you think you would like to see happen or welcome as well I draw inspiration from all kinds of things!


End file.
